devil_beater_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Doppledoppio/about this entire wiki
ok so until now i still have no friggin clue as to who made this fanon wiki but if you are reading this please comment, but i'm just here to say some things to you guys to try and keep this wiki into exploding into a warzone also no i am not an admin/mod on this wiki or on the devil beater wiki i am just a normal user '1. Do not tamper with any of the pages/OCs' this should go without saying, nobody would like it if they spent like 2 hours of hard labor working on their page and then a few mins after they publish it someone changed their OCs name to "Billy Bluejeans the dick loving faggot" don't tamper with any of the pages on this page unless if it's your own page then feel free to do whatever you want on that, or unless if the owner of the character allowed you to add some information on their pages. another sub part of this is do not post any hate on their pages whether the oc is bad or not. none ( or at least some will be ) of this is canonical in the actual DB game so let the people of the community make what they want. '2. control your "hate" no one likes it when you get mobbed on by a bunch of people who hate your own "children". ''you are free to give the maker criticism if you want, just make sure that your advice could actually push them to improve their work and that it's not somehting like "ohh your oc sucks kys". NEVER tamper with any of the pages and ocs here ESPECIALLY when all you're gonna do is spread hate across it. use the comments to give advice '3. About the fan made elements' when you make an element, please do NOT add it into the fan made elements page right away. make it as a blog post here or on the devil beater wiki. once it garners enough attention to the point where there are more than 2 ocs with the element made by other people than the element's creator, then it can be put in the page. if the ocs with the element are all created by the creator of the element, it will not be considered. however, keep in mind that the element should not be crazily overpowered. when making an element imagine as if it was actually canonical and think to yourself; '"Would this fit properly into the game like the rest of the canon elements or not?" 'if yes, okay, make it! if not, try to fix what seems to be out of place in your element until you can say to yourself a definite yes. if you are unsure, ask your friends and fellow wiki users about what they think of the element. if ready for it to be put in leave a comment on the elements page with a link to the blog post that contains the element's info and users '4. OC businesses just keep these things in control ''And this is all I can say for now. Take care! Category:Blog posts